The present invention relates to a device for producing a slightly curved surface of a work piece, with a tool holder for receiving a tool, whereby the tool holder is drivable for rotation about a tool axis, and with at least one work piece holder for receiving a work piece, whereby the work piece holder is rotatable about a work piece axis, and whereby the device is designed, such that the tool axis and the work piece axis are angularly adjustable with an inclination angle relative to one another. The invention relates in particular to the end machining of a surface, which is known also as micro-finishing or super-finishing.
For end machining of planar surfaces, it is know that the rotational axis of the planar finishing piece is oriented parallel to the rotational axis of the rotating work piece. Based on the tolerances, the end-machined surfaces are generally not completely planar, whereby the end-machined surfaces, in addition to a roughness, can have a slightly concave or slightly convex curving. For any application, it is generally necessary that the tolerance with regard to the curving occurs only in one direction. That is, either exclusively slightly convex or exclusively slightly concave surfaces should be produced.
DE 39 28 514 C2 describes a device with the features described above, in which the tool axis is positioned at an angle or inclined relative to the tool axis. By means of relative angular adjustment of the tool axis and the work piece axis, depending on the direction of the angular adjustment, a concave or a convex curving of the surface is produced. With this type of device, it generally is only possible to precisely machine a work piece with a tool.